


前往美利坚的船上

by WhATER



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhATER/pseuds/WhATER
Summary: 1940年前往新大陆的航船上，一个男人吻了另一个男人。





	前往美利坚的船上

**Author's Note:**

> *《好兆头/Good Omens》Crowley和Aziraphale（C/A，斜杠有意义）衍生  
*CP：Ginger Littlejohn（David Tennant）X Miles（Micheal Sheen），角色均来自《光彩年华/Bright Young Things》  
*分级：R-18  
*Warning：一夜情描写

1940年的夏天到得迟。正值欧陆沦陷，曾经的大英帝国正饱受纳粹“海豹计划”的轰炸，伦敦不安全了。

Ginger Littlejohn把装着三万四千零五镑的箱子塞进逼仄的床底。美国是个不错的选择，他这样想，连夜买了船票——没有该死的战争、炮轰，当然，逃避警察的追捕，天啊，他只是倒卖了一点汽油，还有那么一小点奢侈品。

他抽了抽嘴角，还有那个女人和男人。他突然感觉二等舱的室内太过窒闷，想去外面的甲板透透气。

可能是担心德国人的轰炸，人们都缩在房间内，甲板上无比昏暗，除了月色和渐行渐远的码头上的投影，没有一丝多余的灯光。他抽着一根烟，没点燃，只是叼在嘴边，背靠着冰冷的钢铁，眼睛习惯性地睁大，褐色的眼珠望着灰暗的月亮。

今天的夜很安静，没有从欧陆来的战斗机轰鸣，也没有三十年代名流们无穷无尽的调笑——战争在这一刻是不存在的，欧州大陆的战火离他很远，他的妻子（前妻）Nina也离他很远。

烟草的苦味被吸纳进他的唇缝。他的妻子在做什么？和她的旧爱拥吻、跳舞，还是上床？在属于他的房子里？Tommy，他的孩子，在睡觉还是在哭，或者和新爸爸一起吃饭？他深深抽了口气，想把烟从嘴里啐到地上，但他突然注意到甲板上另一个人。

他猛地把头转向那个陌生人。那人隐藏在黑暗里，只有一双考究的小皮鞋在昏沉的月色里反出光来。

那双小皮鞋俏皮地翘起尖，在空气中胡乱随意地画圈，这表明鞋子的主人可能正陷于沉思，或者无聊。小皮鞋突然停住了它的运动，然后稳稳地踩在地上，转了个方向，向Ginger走过来，直到走到它的主人的脸可以被看见。

大半张脸被墨镜挡得严严实实——多奇怪，这明明是晚上——露出来的眉毛在眉头处浓墨重彩，而到尾端则纤细柔长，鼻尖无意识地随呼吸的频率耸动，嘴唇红得像搽了口红，那是一张很适合亲吻的嘴。

“Ginger Littlejohnson.”他率先伸出手去。

那张嘴甜美地弯起来：“Miles.”

他听过这个名字，来自Nina那张热爱浮华的嘴，来自那些绯闻报刊，来自派对上的大呼小叫，Miles，他想，我见过的，去赛车场把Nina从Adam手边抢走时，他在那。这是几年前的事了，他对那张脸印象模糊。Miles和他握了握手，那是只男人的手，这毋庸置疑。这还是一双娇生惯养的手，富含肉感，很绵软，来自于英国上流社会，握的是香槟酒杯和肉体。

他低下眼睛与阻隔一切的墨镜对视。

或许只是礼貌，或许是为了想起这个小少爷的脸。

Miles松开手，退开一步，正当Ginger以为他只是打个招呼而已时，他从西装里摸出一只小方块，两声干脆欢快的金属碰撞声后，一束暖色的火焰在两个人之间燃起来了，然后点燃了那根在Ginger嘴里的烟。

原来那是一只打火机。Ginger把烟气吞入肺中，这样想到，手不由自主地摘下了对方的墨镜。下一秒Miles自然地拿过那根烟，缘着Ginger的唾液衔上去，眼睫在空气中划出一道暧昧的气息，睫毛下的眼睛直勾勾地望着Ginger。他的手指在主人深吸了一口后又把烟摘了出去，他轻佻大胆地对着Ginger吹出烟，那道烟砸在Ginger脸侧，带着湿气和热气——这可以是挑衅，也可以是调情。

情不自禁的。Ginger扣住Miles小巧精致的下颚压着吻上去。那是很适合亲吻的嘴唇，记得吗？

Miles自觉地张开嘴，还带着“你太心急”的笑。他的舌尖引诱着Ginger进入，调笑着勾了勾。同Nina不同，这条与男人媾和的舌更饱含激情，Nina常让他觉得自己在吻死人，Miles像是投入壁炉的火炭，在不住地发热。这是五月，但海风呼啸让气温并不高，Ginger很难定义这种温度是热，但Miles的吻让他燥热起来，像是一把火从唇舌被咽入胃中再翻滚进腹部。他那只禁锢下颌的手挪到Miles的后脑勺，柔软的黑发被揉乱了，像是正经历一场激烈的性事。Miles漏出笑声和唾液，正忘情地接受着来自这个陌生人的吻，笑声是欢愉的，唾液是淫靡的。Ginger不是个好吻者，他在锡兰和伦敦都没得到好的练习，尽管以他以前的资财，他有钱去收几个娈童，或者女郎。但Miles是，他夹着烟捧着对方的脸，灵活地言传身教怎么舔舐、挑逗、勾勒唇形。Miles的睫毛低低垂下来，像是描着一圈妖冶的眼线，这让他看上去比起贵公子更像在苏活区站街的男妓。

如果是的话，一定有人愿意花钱以一亲芳泽。

一百英镑？一千英镑？一万英镑？

Miles的手指按住Ginger的下唇，最后亲昵地用牙齿咬了咬他的上唇以示结束。他抽开身，又抽了一口烟，痞气地眯了眯那双摄人心魄的圆眼睛。

夜色中弥漫着他吐出来的灰色的烟气。还有荷尔蒙。还有性欲。

Ginger的唇被唾液润湿了。派对上的人因为他的钱迷恋他因为他的貌疏远他，喜欢他赌博时的一掷千金，又嘲笑他蹩脚的小胡子、死板的头发、无神的眼睛。砸钱买来的吻和性他经历了太多，那些红男绿女是其中的，Nina也是其中的。这么多的亲吻，只有这一个滚烫得像一团火，直滚滚从派对喷火的表演者喉中翻进他的胃里，钻进他的下身。

Miles让他想上他。

让他想掰开他雪白浑圆的屁股操干进去。他那双总是带着放荡的眼睛会因为疼痛濡湿吗？他那对总是被英国繁复服饰束缚的腿会因为情欲张开吗？他那双总是套着精致皮鞋的足会在高潮时绷紧吗？

他的胸脯会像浪荡的女人一样流水或者奶，被他舔干净或揉搓出更多；他的嗓子会挤压出尖叫，叫声在狭小的舱室里回荡；他的嘴还会祈求，像圣洁的处女祈求神明一般，眼睛闭合，一滴眼泪沿着眼角滑落，嘴微微张开，露出洁白的门齿和红润的舌；他的头发会是乱的，因为企图逃跑被拖回来，或者因为由于下身的冲撞引起的上身的曳动；他的手指会插进床单里或头发里，或者抱住汗津津的背，会滑开，然后会再次缠上，像是寄生的菟丝子。

那缕烟还没飘干净。

Miles凑得更紧些，不老实的手把Ginger规矩塞好的衬衣下摆拉出来，低声地笑，气息拂过他的下巴，手摸上了他瘦削的腰腹，然后向下探。他歪过头，似要索吻一般看看Ginger的褐眼又低下转而看他的唇，似有似无的笑意撩拨得他要疯。

Ginger又一次吻了他，带着被泼了欲望的一腔火吻他，像锡兰的野蛮人咬一块肉，又像东方的采珠女衔一枚珠，他吻他。Miles的手没停，他利落地解开皮带、扣子和拉链——自己的和对方的——这是一个明确的邀约，不是口头，亦非书面，但两人心知肚明，接下来要做什么。

五月的海上明明是凉的。可海风全然吹不冷他们发烫的躯壳，他们已经不属于这个被战争阴影笼罩的1940了，他们的灵魂此刻醉倒在古罗马的浴池里，他们像尼禄一样，脑子里尽是不可能实现的疯狂点子，做吧，就这么做，元老院束缚不了高贵的君主，有人忤逆就踢死他或刺死他，他们要做爱，在大庭广众下做爱，葡萄和橄榄滚一地，和石榴石和青晶石滚在一起，水果的汁液会和宝石刮伤流下的血混在一起，这种混合物里还会有交合溢出的体液和通明的华光。他们要做爱，在甲板上做爱，铁锈会磨烂昂贵的衣料，脏污会浸透裸露的皮肤，就像宝石刮坏华袍，汁液濡湿双唇一样，月光是千年前的灯火，甲板是千年前的绒毯。他们要做爱，做到太阳升起，他们衣衫不整或不着片缕地等着奴隶用清水浸透的丝绸擦掉腿间的精斑和血，元老院的人会痛骂他们的陛下不知廉耻，那个佞臣罪该万死，然后被侍卫收割头颅和鲜血，他们死去的瞪大的眼睛会看着他们交媾，陛下像一个妖妇或者妓女般袒露胸脯和大腿，用甜腻腻的声音发出“来操我”的邀请，而佞臣会像一个奸夫或者嫖客般急匆匆地将阴茎埋进陛下的臀间，不带含糊地坦然赴约。

Miles光洁的臀抵在了Ginger的胯间，湿漉漉的下体像被破开的石榴流下汁液，渴求把那些籽粒全都剜出来。没有润滑和爱抚，但Ginger的进入并不太难，或许是这个姿势带来的便利，也或许是这个骚货流的水够多。Miles低低地叫出声，他的额头和手一并撑在墙面上，但屁股却高高翘起，像是伊丽莎白时期的妓女，只要几个便士就能任由恩客按在墙上发泄欲望——他要更便宜些，只是那么小口烟。

Ginger的一只手压在了身下人的手上，另一只手则用力掰开他的屁股好让自己操得更深。

“操，”Miles在欢愉中喘出声，“我敢赌你从来没这样对过女人。”他的眼睛盯着上方一条黑线，视线在轮船和交媾的颠簸中模糊成一片安逸的黑色，他以为他要被操得昏过去——这样的话就太丢脸了——但下一刻Ginger的挺动却让他又回归清醒。他的阴茎没有完全从底裤的约束中跳脱出，不停地摩挲着布料和钢铁，他却不能去抚慰它以疏解半分，因为他的小手只能被死死压在墙上，被有力的手勒出红痕，被生锈的墙磨出血，疼痛和快感同时劫持了他。

他预感自己会被干得射出来。

Ginger的手从那对柔软的屁股上挪到同样柔软的腰线上，激起一阵舒服的痒，每一根神经元都在感知这只有几分粗粝的手，指纹到掌纹，贴合在腰腹上，如同抚触小提琴战栗的琴弦。他同Nina的做爱向来是例行公事，他不敢惹Nina不快，在怀上Tommy以后就不再有这种亲昵的运动。他突然意识到了自己的粗暴，这像是一场强奸。他歉疚地吻了吻Miles被凌乱的黑色发丝掩藏住的耳廓，仍未平息下来的呼吸扫过Miles的脸侧，烫。Miles的表情明显缓和下来，甚至有力气回转过头和他接一个颇为缠绵的吻。Ginger看着Miles像是含了眼泪般闪动的眼睛，突然萌生了一种奇妙的征服欲，让他想把这场性事继续下去。

当他抽离时，Miles的穴恋恋不舍地挽留着，而当他挺进时，又如小孩拿手指捅开刚出苞的花朵，一层一层的挤压感让他忍不住喟叹出声，最妙的体验是探到Miles的敏感处，那张小嘴一下子收紧了，然后被快感击溃般又放松下来，收缩的压迫和放松的舒缓让他差点射精，他开始沉迷这个男人的反应——Miles的眼睛因为持续的高潮变得迷茫然后为闭上的眼睑遮盖，眼泪不受控制地沿着眼角滑落，烁出如同大洋表面般的银光，他的眉微微皱缩着，而红唇却张开，舌尖抵着下齿探出一个小头，那是一张世界名画级的脸——他陶醉得如克里姆特笔触下的达娜厄。这样一张脸，很难有人能控制住自己的欲望。

他的新一轮进攻开始了，他是东征的十字军，他在Miles身上放火，烧得Miles更贴近已经被体温熏热的墙面，屠杀了他的残存理智，挟持了他的一切快感，奸淫了他的那副迷人躯壳和唇齿。Miles是纯洁良善的民女吗，还是哪位贵族的妻子，也许是待价而沽的名妓，又或许是一位公主？此时的他没有尊严，他被攻伐、占领，那些吻痕是插上焦土的旗帜，大肆张扬着Ginger的战胜。隐约带着哭腔的呻吟让他显得有些可怜，那就赏赐给他一个吻，他感恩戴德地缩紧屁股，好让他多在那个软穴里待一会。那副娇生惯养的身体雌伏在自己身下，献出黄金和香料般献出白玉制的臀，供敌军的凌辱。这是处子之身吗？他讨好地用自己的两张小嘴吸吮，要把所有唾液和精液吞进肚子里，好造出一个孩子。这是处子之身吗？他会会纯洁地索吻，也会淫糜地张开双腿让他更好地操干。这是处子之身吗？他的小穴那么紧那么热，却又那么懂得技巧。Ginger完全不在意，他的手揉搓着Miles的胸肉，绵软得像个女人，仿佛还会吐出乳汁以哺育肚里属于Ginger的幼婴，那对胸脯随着呼吸在Ginger手里勒出色情的形状，亟待被更狠的玩弄，乳头发红发胀，希望得到手的主人撩拨戏弄，于是凑到手掌心里，被压进软软的胸脯中，而掌纹刮娑着乳尖，刺激着进一步的挺立。Miles的嘴角流出淫秽的液滴，两张嘴都是，在Ginger的抽插中溢出更多色情的声音，他低低地喟叹、喘息乃至淫叫，月光洒在他的脸上，像是精液洒在他白皙的肉臀上。

Ginger射了。Miles则要更早，他被烫到般收紧了臀部的肌肉，把那些乳白的精液含进去。他转过身使得他得以和Ginger面对面，Ginger有点想吻他，但一夜情似乎并不需要这种爱人的缠绵。MIles低了低脸，眼里还没完全淌出的泪光被挡住了。

“管他呢。”Ginger用唇逮住了Miles的，安慰似的浅啄着。

MIles先是抬起眼睑觑他，而后也闭上眼沉在这不带情色意义的吻里。

他们回了房间，脱掉了被揉搓皱了的衬衫和西裤。Miles肉感的小脸像极了拉斐尔笔下的圣母或者天使，Ginger捧着他的脸亲吻着，下身交合在一起。是在染污天使洁白的羽翼吗？他的手拂过那对漂亮的肩胛骨，Miles的胳臂被挺动带得随节奏震颤，肩胛骨也微微起伏着，像是有一对翅膀要冲破皮肤钻出来。Miles的嘴同刚熟透的苹果一般红，那颗禁果，清脆的一声，一块果肉被咬下来，露出白色的内里。谁是那条蛇？自己还是Miles？Miles的喘息声是那条蛇的低语。诱惑。Ginger咬了咬Miles的下唇，惹起Miles的轻笑。

天使、那条蛇和苹果。Ginger这样想。

他们构成了伊甸园。根本没有什么亚当和夏娃，天使被蛇诱惑咬下了禁果，他们就是亚当和夏娃，蛇的身子缠上了天使，从小腿肚到臀部到小腹到生出翅膀的肩胛骨，蛇的信子探近天使的嘴里，而两根类阴茎埋进天使的穴里。禁果。禁果。禁果。那个被咬了两口的苹果腐烂然后长出更大的树，覆盖住“善”与“恶”的交媾。这是上帝不可言喻的计划。

Ginger虔诚地吻过Miles的眼睛。

那条蛇虔诚地吻过天使的眼睛。

“Angel。”Ginger和蛇同时说道。

神明在1940年早就朽烂了，进化论取代了第一天到第七天的故事，自然规律可以在牛顿手里，可以在爱因斯坦手里，但上帝是什么，撒旦是什么，战斗机的轰鸣声和矿井的爆炸声从来没有使他们在天堂或地域被惊醒。

所以这场交媾不会被任何天使或恶魔惩罚。他们在伊甸园里永远不会遭到放逐。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完拙作♪  
如果有评论就更感谢了w


End file.
